Change and Change
by Hyudate'8576
Summary: "YUKIMURAAAA!" Shingen berteriak memanggil Yukimura. Tetapi, kenapa yang menjawab Masamune? Yukimura berbicara campur-campur bahasa inggris! Masamune jadi sering teriak! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/DLDR, Mind to review? [Hiatus untuk Sementara]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Change and Change**

* * *

Halooohhh,,, minna-san! Fanfiction ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dalam dunia

perfanfictionan. (RIP tulisan)

Simpelnya sih,,, saya ini newcomer, a.k.a pendatang baru.

Walaupun sebenernya sempet gak berani publish fanfic ini, dengan alasan takut di-bully

sama master-master yang udah jago XD.

Daripada saya kebanyakan bacot, mulai aja yah!

Oh ya, SenBa itu punya Capcom. Tapi doain yaa biar diwarisin ke saya XD.

 **WARNING :**

Humor garing, typo(s), AR, EYD ancur, dan pastinya, OOC!

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu pagi hari di Jepang. Pemimpin klan Takeda menunggangi kudanya. Secepat mungkin dia berusaha mendatangi tempat jenderal mudanya yang sedang bertarung dengan sang naga. Di tempat itu, dia melihat sang jenderal mudanya itu berdiri di depan rivalnya, Date Masamune.

"YUKIMURAAAA!"

"OYAKATA- _SAMAAHHH_!" teriak Masamune.

Loh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa yang jawab Masamune? Ehem, sodara-sodara, untuk mengetahui kenapa Masamune mendadak gila seperti Sanada Yukimura, marilah kita lihat kejadian satu jam sebelumnya.

 _ **Satu jam yang lalu**_.

"Sanada Yukimura! Sudah lama kita tidak bertarung," kata Masamune sambil menarik satu _katana_ nya.

"Kau benar, MASAMUNEHHH- _DONOHHH_!" seru Yukimura sambil menyiapkan dual _jumonji-yari_ -nya.

"Ayo kita mulai! _Let's party_ , SANADA YUKIMURAAAAA!"

" _DOKUGANRYUU_ , DATE MASAMUNEEEEEEE!"

Yukimura maju untuk menyerang Masamune. Namun sayang, sewaktu Yukimura berlari ke arah Masamune, tanpa sengaja dia tersandung sebuah batu.

"E-EHH...WUAAAAAA!"

"Y-YUKIMURAAAA...GYAAAAHHH!"

 **BRUAK!**

Yukimura terjatuh dengan elitnya. Yukimura jatuh dengan posisi di atas Masamune. Sialnya, kepala mereka saling bertubrukan. Alhasil, mereka berdua pingsan seketika.

"Masamune- _sama_!" mata kanan Masamune yang sedari tadi hanya menonton langsung panik dan segera menghampiri Masamune.

" _D-Danna_!" ninja Takeda yang baru saja datang segera lari menghampiri Yukimura.

"WOI, MONYETTT! APA YANG _DANNA_ LO LAKUKAN HAHHHH?! TUAN GUE JADI PINGSAN KAN!" bentak sang mata kanan Masamune, alias Kojuuro.

"MANA GUE TAU...KURA-KURAAA! GUE AJA BARU DATENG! LO BUKANNYA UDAH NGELIATIN DARI TADI YAKK?" seru ninja Takeda, Sasuke.

"Oh iya ya," jawab Kojuuro dengan ke-OOC-annya.

"Daripada kebanyakan bacot, mending lu samperin si _Dokuganryuu_ , gue mau nyamperin my lopely (?) _Danna_ ," kata Sasuke sambil nyamperin Yukimura dan memindahkannya ke samping Masamune.

Kojuuro pun langsung berjalan ke arah Masamune. Dilihatnya Masamune yang sedang pingsan. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat Kojuuro ingin menci- ah sudahlah. Kenapa jadi menjerumus ke Yaoi gini?

 ** _Beberapa Puluh Menit Kemudian_**

"Duh...kok ngga bangun-bangun ya?" kata Kojuuro.

"Iya, sama nih," kata Sasuke, "Apa perlu dikasih nafas buatan?"

"APAAHHH? NGGA MAOO!" teriak Kojuuro.

"Siapa yang nyuruh elu?"

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

MEOOW (loh?)

"Nghhh." Masamune terbangun.

"Masamune _-sama_!"

"Loh, Katakura _-dono,_ Sasuke kemana?" tanya Masamune.

"M-Masamune... _sama?_ " kata Kojuuro.

"Ada apa, Kojuuro?" tanya Yukimura yang juga baru tersadar.

" _Danna_ ," kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Yukimura.

"Ishh, apaan sih lo, ninja Takeda? _Don't touch me!_ Lagian ngapain juga lo di samping gua?" Yukimura melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kojuuro! Pulang aja ya, gue jadi ngga _mood_ buat berantem," kata Yukimura sambil berdiri.

"LOHHH?! ITU KAN AKUUUU!" teriak Masamune.

"Hah? Apaan sih Yukim-GYAAAA! BADAN GUEEEHH!" Yukimura histeris melihat Masamune di depannya.

"Tenang, _Danna_ , tenang," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Yukimura.

" _DANNA DANNA_ KEPALA LU! GUE DATE MASAMUNE TAUU! _OUSHUU HITTOU_ YANG TAMPAN! BUKAN SANADA YUPIMURAH YANG WAJAH OKE _BUT_ OTAK _AND_ SIFAT RADA-RADA!" teriak Yukimura (Masamune).

"EHHHH! AKU NGGAK RADA-RADA TAU! LAGIAN GANTENGAN JUGA AKU DARIPADA MASAMUNE _-DONO_!" balas Masamune (Yukimura) nggak mau kalah.

"OOO,,,, NANTANGIN GUE LU YAK? _BATTLE_ YOK LAWAN GUEE!" teriak Yukimura sambil mengambil _katana_ yang dipegang Masamune.

"YAUDAH! SINI _JUMONJI_ - _YARI_ AKU!" Masamune ngerebut _jumonji-yari_ -nya.

"HEAHH! RASAKAN INI, SANA-"

"BERHENTIIII!"

Yukimura berhenti menyerang. Masamune diam di tempat. Yukimura dan Masamune mendadak bisu.

"Bisa diem gak sih? Udah tau jiwa kalian ketuker! Masih aja ribut mau perang! Gue nikahin baru tau rasa lo!" kata Sasuke.

"Maaf deh, Sasuke," kata Masamune.

"Yaudah, sini kumpul semuanya!" perintah Sasuke.

Masamune, Yukimura, dan Kojuuro segera menghampiri Sasuke. Yahh, walaupun Yukimura (Masamune) sebenernya nggak niat diperintah sama ninja, dari pihak musuh pula. Mereka berempat duduk melingkar.

"Jadi, jiwa kalian ketuker kan? _Danna, Dokuganryuu?_ " tanya Sasuke.

" _Yes,_ " jawab Yukimura.

"Terus gimana dong? Masa aku jadi Masamune- _dono_? Baju Masamune _-dono_ nggak enak tau, gerah banget," kata Masamune sambil membuka helm bulan sabitnya.

"Daripada _your_ baju, terlalu kebuka, dingin banget nih jadinya," kata Yukimura sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Huhh...itu baju favorit aku tau, baju itu kudapetin setelah ngemis 4 hari 5 malam (?) ke Oyakata _-sama_ ," kata Masamune.

"Ehem, sudah cukup pembicaraannya! Untuk sementara, kalian harus tukar posisi, Masamune- _sama,_ anda harus menghilangkan kebiasaan bicara bahasa inggris itu, dan Sanada Yukimura, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan teriak-teriakmu," jelas Kojuuro panjang lebar.

" _What_?! Gue nggak bisa menghilangkan bahasa inggris yang selalu kupakai ini," protes Yukimura.

"Aku juga nggak yakin bisa menahan kebiasaan teriak ini. Oyakata- _sama_ mengajariku supaya selalu berteriak jika sedang bersemangat," timpal Masamune.

"Yah...mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya kita berempat saja yang boleh tahu tentang hal ini," kata Sasuke.

"Hahh...menyebalkan!" kata Yukimura sambil berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada sebuah suara yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi tuli seketika.

"YUKIMURAAAAA!"

"OYAKATA _-SAMAAA_!" teriak Masamune.

Masamune segera berlari menuju Shingen dengan penuh semangat.

"HUWAAAA! OYAKATA _-SAMAAAA_!" seru Masamune sambil memeluk Shingen.

"ASTAGAHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAHH! DASAR BOCAH NAGAAAAA!" teriak Shingen sambil memukul wajah Masamune sehingga Masamune melayang ke arah Sasuke.

"WUAAHH!"

 **BRAKK!**

Masamune mendarat dengan sukses menimpa Sasuke.

"Aduduh, sakit sekali," kata Masamune, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Masamune berdiri dan membantu Sasuke.

"GAHHH! YUKIMURAAAA! _YOU_ MEMBUAT HARGA DIRIKU HANCUR!" seru Yukimura histeris.

"YUKIMURAAAA!" sekali lagi Shingen memanggil.

" _Dokuganryuu_! Cepat samperin si Oyakata- _sama_!" perintah Sasuke.

"Ogah! Mana mau gue berhadapan sama dia. Bisa-bisa wajahku ditabok sama dia," jawab Yukimura.

"Hei, kita sudah membuat kesepakatan! Cepat lakukan, Masamune- _dono_! Jika tidak, harga dirimu kubuat tambah hancur nih," ancam Masamune.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat," kata Yukimura.

"Ehem. Oyakata-sama," kata Yukimura.

 **BLETAK!**

Masamune memukul kepala Yukimura sodara-sodara.

"AHH! MASAMUNE _-DONO_ PAYAHH! KALAU SUARAMU LEMAS BEGITU, PASTI LANGSUNG KETAHUAN!" omel Masamune.

"Hoo...kau meremehkanku, Sanada Yukimura?" tanya Yukimura.

"TENTU SAJAA!" seru Masamune.

"Baiklah." Yukimura berjalan ke arah Shingen.

"OYAKATA- _SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH_!" teriak Yukimura di depan Shingen.

"YUKIMURAAAAA!"

"OYAKATA- _SAMAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Yukimura dan Shingen masih melanjutkan adegan teriakannya. Sementara itu, Kojuuro, Sasuke, dan Masamune terbengong-bengong melihat teriakan Yukimura yang super duper fantastis.

"Wuohh, baru kali ini aku melihat Masamune- _sama_ berteriak sekeras itu," kata Kojuuro.

"Benar. Aktingnya dalam memerankan _Danna_ benar-benar mirip," kata Sasuke.

Kembali ke Yukimura dan Shingen. Shingen menarik nafasnya. Sepertinya dia kehabisan nafas karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"YUKIMURAA! Semangatmu hari ini bagus sekali! Aku bangga padamu!" kata Shingen.

"Huh, aku cukup ahli dalam hal ini. _You see?"_ kata Yukimura.

 **BUAKKK!**

Yukimura ditabok oleh Shingen sodara-sodara.

"APA-APAAN ITU YUKIMURAAAA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA SEPERTI BOCAH NAGA ITU!" teriak Shingen.

 _"_ WOIII! EMANG KENAPE HAHH?" balas Yukimura.

 **BUAKKK!**

Sekali lagi Yukimura ditabok oleh Shingen.

"ASTAGA INI BOCAH YAKK, UDAH BERANI NGELAWAN GUE LU YAK?" kata Shingen.

 _Calm down, Mun, Sabar,_ batin Yukimura.

"KAN UDAH GUE BILANG, JANGAN COBA TIRU-TIRU BAHASA BOCAH NAGA ITU!" teriak Shingen.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Yukimura.

"KARENA GUE NGGAK NGERTI!" jawab Shingen.

" _Sor_ \- ehm. Maksudku, maaf, Takeda- _jii_ \- eh, O-Oyakata- _sama_ ," kata Yukimura.

 _Kalo dia nggak ngerti, berarti selama ini kata-kata bahasa inggrisku... Ah, ternyata dia nggak ngerti waktu gue menghina dia pake bahasa inggris, syukur dehh,_ batin Yukimura.

 **BLETAKK!**

Ketiga kalinya Yukimura ditabok oleh Shingen sodara-sodara.

"JANGAN NGELAMUN WOYY!" seru Shingen.

"Maaf deh," jawab Yukimura pelan.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Mana si Sasuke? Panggil dia! Suruh pulang! Aku duluan," kata Shingen sambil pergi menaiki kudanya.

Setelah melihat Shingen pergi, Yukimura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAHHHHH! SAKIT BANGETTTT! DASAR _OLD MANN_!" Yukimura mengelus kepalanya.

"Masamune- _sama_!" seru Kojuuro sambil menghampiri Yukimura.

"SIALAN LO, PRIA TUA TAKEDAAAA! GUE JADIIN SATE HARIMAU BARU TAU RASA LOO!" omel Yukimura.

"Heheh. Baru tiga kali dipukul udah sakit ya? Aku beratus-ratus kali dipukul biasa saja tuh," kata Masamune bangga.

"Terserah katamu saja. Udah ah, gue mau pulang. Kojuuro! Ayo balik!" kata Yukimura.

"Ehhh! Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Yukimura.

"Pulang lah! Masa mau ke TPS Pilgub Jakarta?" jawab Yukimura.

"Kamu ikut aku lah! Kan sekarang kamu di badannya _Danna_!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"Terus, aku ikut Katakura _-dono_ dong?" tanya Masamune.

"Untuk sementara waktu sihh,, iya," jawab Kojuuro.

"Yaudahlah. Mau gimana lagi," kata Yukimura pasrah.

"Perjanjiannya gini ya, pokoknya SETIAP HARI kita ketemuan di sini. Gak peduli mau ada tsunami sekalipun. Pokoknya HARUS! Datengnya sore-sore aja," kata Kojuuro.

"Yaudah deh," kata Masamune.

"Yaudah, yok, kita cabut!" jawab Sasuke.

"Okeehh!"

Mereka pun kembali ke wilayahnya masing masing.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

Woaaahh*baca ulang* CERITA MACAM APA INIII?! Absurd? Jelek? Ngga lucu? Penulisan berantakkan? EMANG! Hiks hiks... Maaf kalau ff ini ngaco dan gajenya to the max. Oh iya, bagi para readers yang matanya sakit gegara baca ff gagal ini, saya mohon maaf.

Thanks for Read! Jangan lupa review ya, tapi kalo bisa, jangan ekstra pedas :'v.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Change and Change**

* * *

Huahhh,,, halo lagi minna-sann!

Hiks hiks, nggak nyangka, ternyata ada readers yang mau nge-review fanfict

bututku ini...*nangis bombay*

Saya selaku author merasa terhuraaa, eh terharuuu.

Oke, kali ini akan saya lanjutkan ff abal ini! Maaf jika banyak kekurangan.

Warning masih sama kayak sebelumnya.

SenBasa itu punya say-WHOAAAA!*author digebukin Capcom.*

Happy Reading, Minna!

* * *

.

.

.

Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura kembali ke wilayahnya masing-masing tepat saat sore hari, namun, mereka kembali lagi menemui sedikit masalah. Yuk, kita lihat, bagaimana nasib orang-orang wilayah _Kai_ setelah insiden itu.

"YUKIMURAAAA!" teriak Shingen begitu melihat Yukimura dan Sasuke pulang.

"Apaan sih, berisik banget! Jangan ganggu gue napa!" teriak Yukimura.

"Hah? LU UDAH BERANI LAWAN GUE SEKARANG?!" seru Shingen.

"YA IYALAH! MASA YA IYA DONG! EMANG LO SIAPA GUE HAH? BAPAK GUE?" jawab Yukimura.

 **BUAKKK!**

Baru pulang, Yukimura langsung kena gebok.

"DASAR ANAK DURHAKAAA! GUE EMANG BAPAK ELU, DODOL!" teriak Shingen.

"HAH? _You_ adalah _MY FATHER_?!" teriak Yukimura.

Oops, Yukimura, bersiaplah untuk kena hadiah spesial dari Shingen, yaitu-

 **BLETAAKKK!**

PUKULAN SUPER SAKTI!

"DIBILANG JANGAN PAKE BAHASA KAYAK GITU!"

 _Walaupun gue kena tabok, gue dapet rahasianya si Yukimura! Muahahahaha!,_ batin Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"NGAPAIN SENYUM-SENYUM HAHH?!"

 **BUAKK! DIEESHHH! JEGERR!**

Triple Shoot! Mantap sekali, sodara-sodara! Yukimura langsung roboh sodara-sodara!

 _Sabar ya, Dokuganryuu. Kayaknya sakit deh. Tapi lu juga salah, kan udah gue bilang di jalan, jangan melakukan hal aneh di depan Oyakata-sama,_ batin Sasuke.

"O-Oyakata- _sama_! K-Kayaknya _danna_ lagi stress deh, karena kelakuan Date Masamune tadi, gi-gimana kalau aku suruh dia makan dulu, terus tidur? Besok semangat dan kewarasannya pasti kembali!" kata Sasuke.

"Yaudah deh, kebetulan gue juga belum makan. Makan bareng-bareng aja yok," tawar Shingen.

"Baiklah, tapi biarin dia ganti baju dulu ya, tuh liat, bajunya sobek," kata Sasuke sambil membantu Yukimura yang udah babak belur.

"Okehh...gue duluan yak, kutunggu kalian berdua." Shingen berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Setelah Shingen pergi, Sasuke membopong Yukimura pergi menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke langsung membanting Yukimura begitu saja.

"EH _SHITT_! KOK GUE DIBANTING SIH?!" bentak Yukimura sambil berusaha berdiri.

"BODO AMAT! MASIH MENDING GUE TOLONGIN! COBA KALO TADI LU GUE BIARIN, JADI PERKEDEL NAGA DAH LU!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ah, bodo amat dah! Tuan ama Babu sama-sama ngeselin deh!" kata Yukimura.

"ARGHH...! GANTI BAJU SANAAAAA!" omel Sasuke.

Yukimura mendengus kesal. "Iya, dasar _stupid monkey_!"

Yukimura berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Yukimura langsung cengo seketika melihat isi lemari.

"EH BUSET NI ANAK NGGAK PUNYA _YUKATA_?! BAJUNYA SAMA SEMUA LAGI! YUKIMURA NGGAK PUNYA _FASHION SENSE_ YAK?" seru Yukimura.

"Baru tau? Udahlah, pake aja yang ada! Kalo kelamaan, kita berdua bisa kena jotos!" jawab Sasuke.

"Oke oke. Gue juga nggak mau kena lagi! Delapan kali aja udah cukup!" kata Yukimura.

"Buruan yak!" seru Sasuke.

"Oke!" Yukimura menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baru beberapa puluh detik di dalam, Yukimura membuka lagi pintu kamarnya. Yukimura belum ganti bajunya, sodara-sodara!

"ASTAGAAA! SI NAGA KAMPRET INI...KENAPA NGGA GANTI BAJU, SETAAANN?" Sasuke langsung ngamuk.

"Ini gimana cara ganti bajunya?"

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

HENING

"YA AMPUNN! MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEMM? MUNEEEE! LU BENER-BENER KAMPRET YAAKK? TINGGAL BUKA BAJU, TERUS BUKA CE-" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "CE-CELANA?"

"ITU MASALAHNYAAA! MONYET RESEEE!" kata Yukimura kesal.

"Udah deh, buka celana aja, nanti mata lu gue tutupin," jawab Sasuke.

"Aishh, jangan jangan lu mau...," kata Yukimura, "NGINTIP -PIIP-NYA YUKI?!"

"EMANG IYA!" jawab Sasuke.

"SE-SERIUS LU?" tanya Yukimura tidak percaya.

Sasuke melotot ke arah Yukimura. "KAGAK LAH, BAZEENGG!"

"UDAH SANA BURUAN GANTI BAJUU! GUE NGGA MAU TAUU! KALO NGGA GANTI BAJU, SIAP-SIAP GUE GILES LO!" ancam Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar cerewet!" Yukimura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yukimura kembali ke kamar. Di dalam kamar dia membuka ikat kepala merahnya dan memasangnya kembali di matanya.

 _Sorry, Yuki, gue nggak bermaksud ngapa-ngapain ya, jangan berpikiran buruk, please...kalo gue gak ganti baju, ancur deh muka lo gara-gara jotosan pria tua Takeda itu,_ batin Yukimura

Yukimura melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya. Karena author sedikit, ehem, malu menjelaskannya, kita skip ke ruang makan aja.

 _ **Di Ruang Makan**_

"Kok kalian lama banget sih? Gue udah laper tau nungguin kalian." Shingen menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf deh, gu- eh aku tadi harus ngadu bacot dulu sama si SARUtobi ini, ayahanda," kata Yukimura.

 **BUAAKK!**

Baru aja mau makan, kena jotos lagi. Kasihan si Yuki.

"APA-APAAN PANGGILAN AYAHANDA ITU, YUKIMURAAAA!" seru Shingen.

"Eh,, _Sorry sorry_! Eh salah! Maksudku maaf!" kata Yukimura.

 _Plis jangan tabok gue lagi,_ batin Yukimura.

"Kali ini kumaafkan. Makan gih," kata Shingen.

"Makasih, Oyakata- _sama_!" jawab Yukimura.

" _ITADAKI-_ ," kata Yukimura, " _masu_?"

"Kenapa, Yukimura?" tanya Shingen.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa," jawab Yukimura ragu-ragu.

 _Mampus gue! Kok pake sumpit sih? Duh... mana pernah gue makan pakai sumpit?,_ batin Yukimura.

Oke sodara-sodara. Yukimura (Masamune) sebenernya nggak pernah makan pakai sumpit, seumur-umur dia makan pakai sendok dan garpu.

"Kau kenapa, _Dan-_ WOI! KENAPA MEGANGNYA KAYAK GITU?!" Sasuke hanya bisa cengo melihat Yukimura yang megang sumpitnya dengan absurd.

Yang satu di tangan kiri. Yang satunya lagi di tangan kanan. Pose megangnya kayak orang megang sendok dan garpu.

"Eh, maaf, aku hanya ehmm...yahh...," kata Yukimura.

"Saru! Tolongg! Gue nggak bisa pake sumpit!" bisik Yukimura.

Tapi, entah si Shingen kesambet setan apa. Soalnya, DIA BISA DENGER SUARA YUKIMURA yang super pelan, sodara-sodara!

"APAA?! LU NGGAK BISA PAKE SUMPIT?! ITU MEMALUKAN BAGI KLAN TAKEDAAA! RASAKAN INII!"

 **BUAAAK! BLETAAAKKK! TAKK! DEGERRR!**

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karena kejadian itu terlalu mengenaskan, marilah kita pindah scene ke wilayah _Oushuu_!

 _ **Di Wilayah Oushuu**_

Masamune baru saja mengganti bajunya dengan _yukata_ , sepertinya tidak ada kendala apapun. Sangat berbeda dengan Yukimura dan Sasuke tadi. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar Masamune.

"Oh, Katakura- _dono_ ," kata Masamune.

"Ehem, Sanada, kamu tau kan, kebiasaan Masamune _-sama_ ketika sedang berbicara?" tanya Kojuuro.

"UWOHH! TENTU SAJA AKU TAUUU!" jawab Masamune semangat.

"Emangnya apaan coba?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Eh... itu... hehehe, sebenarnya aku lupa," jawab Masamune sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"BUODOHHHH!" Kojuuro menjitak kepala Masamune.

"Aww! Sakit!" kata Masamune.

"Kebiasaan Masamune- _sama_ adalah ngoceh pake bahasa Inggris! Inget kan?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Oh! Aku ingett!" kata Masamune, "Terus kenapa?"

"Kamu harus belajar bahasa Inggris juga!" kata Kojuuro.

"MUAPAAHH?! KENAPAAAA...?!" teriak Masamune.

"Ya biar ngga ada yang curiga lah!" jawab Kojuuro.

"HUWAAA! OYAKATA _-SAMA_ BILANG KALAU AKU NGGAK BOLEH NGOMONG BAHASA INGGRIS! ITU SUDAH MENJADI TRADISI KLAN TAKEDAAA!" Masamune nangis sambil guling-guling.

 _Buset! Masamune-samaaa! Kau yang cool berubah drastis ketika Sanada berada dalam dirimu,_ batin Kojuuro.

"WUAAA! OYAKATA- _SAMAAA_! KATAKURA- _DONO_ JAHATT!"

 _Sabar, Kojuuro,_ batin Kojuuro.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS NGOMONG BAHASA INGGRIS!?"

 _Tahan, Kojuuro! Tenang!,_ batin Kojuuro

"DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS TINGGAL BERSAMA BAPAK-BAPAK JELEK KAYAK KATAKURA KOJUURO _-DONOO_! HUWEEEE!"

 _Terus tahan Kojuuro! Sabar sabar!,_ batin Kojuuro

"BELUM LAGI DIA MANIAK _NEGI_!"

 _Kesabaranku mulai habis,_ batin Kojuuro.

"SANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAA! OYAKATA- _SAMAA_!" Masamune mengabaikan Kojuuro.

"OYAKAT-WUAAA!"

"BERISIK LO! DIEM DULU BENTARR!"

"T-TAPI-HMFF!"

Kojuuro melakban mulut Masamune sodara-sodara! Belum lagi, dia ngiket Masamune pake tali yang datengnya entah dari mana.

"Nah, beres!" Kojuuro menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi, Sanada, kalau kau mau ngomong bahasa Inggris, tali dan lakbannya kulepas. Kalo nggak mau, kamu kubiarin di situ selama 3 BULAN. Ngerti?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Hmff, hmmff!" Masamune mengangguk.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, kulepas dulu ya." Kojuuro melepas lakban di mulut Masamune dan tali ditubuhnya.

"HUAHHH! LEGANYAA!" seru Masamune.

"Oke. Langsung kita mulai. Tirukan ini, ' _are you ready guys_?'," kata Kojuuro.

"MUDAH! _Aru yu redi ga is?_." kata Masamune.

 **BUAAKK!**

Headshoot!

"Salah! BUODOHH!" omel Kojuuro.

"Huweeee! Sakitt!" Masamune meringis.

"ULANG!" perintah Kojuuro.

" _Ar yu redi gais?_ Bener kan?!" kata Masamune.

"MASIH SALAAAH! ULANG LAGII!" omel Kojuuro.

"ARGHH! Apa sih bedanya _ar yu redi gais_ sama _are you ready guys_?!" Masamune mulai frustasi.

"Nah! Itu bisa!" kata Kojuuro.

"Eh, iya ya! HUWOOOO! AKU BISAAAAA!" Masamune melompat kegirangan.

"Okeee! Lanjut! Berikutnya adalah ini, _let's party!_ " kata Kojuuro.

"Err? Gini ya? L _e tsu pati_!" Masamune agak bingung.

"Terlalu Jepang! Ulang!" kata Kojuuro.

"Gimana kalo gini? _Le tsu per ti_!" kata Masamune.

"Kok tambah ngacooo?! Yang serius dong!" omel Kojuuro.

"Engg... _letus paruti_?" kata Masamune.

"SALAAAHH! Aishhh... makin diajarin makin ngaco!" kata Kojuuro.

"PLIS GANTI PLIS! SUSAH BANGET YANG INI!" pinta Masamune.

"Oke. _Take it easy, ha_!" kata Kojuuro.

" _Tek it isi, ha_! Gini bener kan?!" seru Masamune.

"WOI! BISA SERIUS NGGAK SIH?! SALAH MULU DEH!" teriak Kojuuro.

"AKU UDAH SERIUSS! HUWEEEE... JAHAATT!" Masamune nangis kejer.

"Hiks! Udah ah, aku mau tidur! Udah malem!" kata Masamune sambil berbaring di _tatami_ -nya.

"Eh! Nggak mau pake _futon_?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Zzzzzz..."

"Udah keburu tidur yak? Yaudahlah." Kojuuro pergi meninggalkan Masamune.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

HUAHHH! Kenapa tulisanku jadi berantakan gini ya? Huweee! Berakhir dengan GAJEnya yang to the max lagi! Di chap ini, KojuuMasa kebagiannya dikit ya? Maaf deh, author lagi ngga ada ide :3. Tapi, tenang! Di chap berikutnya, saya akan perbanyak KojuuMasa! Ditunggu ya! Oh ya, perlukah saya tambahkan yaoi di chap depan?*dasar fujo kelas kakap!* Oh ya, maaf ya, saya sering banget adain adegan jotos Yuki.. soalnya saya lagi seneng aja ngeliat scene itu :v

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kuro no Megane**

Halo juga, Kurogane-san! Ternyata ada temen yang sama-sama masih newbie! Hahaha! Takeda-jiisan memang begitu :v! Makasih sarannya ya... Cuman,, saya masih belum bisa bikin yang kayak gitu :'v. Tenang aja, MasaYuki pasti akan kembali ke tubuhnya masing-masing. Makasih udah mampir, dateng lagi yaa~ Thanks for Review!

 **LoliMon-san**

HUWAAAA! LOLIMON-SAMAAAAA! Makasih banyak udah mau ngereview ff ini! Untuk sarannya, thanks banget yaaa! Saran darimu akan kuukir di dalam hatikuu~/plak. Yahh... makasih udah mampir! Dateng lagi yaa~ Thanks for Review, Fav, and Follow!

 **aka-chan**

Makasih bantuannya! Walau jujur saya nggak terlalu ngerti karena bahasa Inggris saya masih payah XD Thanks for Review!

Review akan sangat membantu!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Change and Change**

* * *

HALOOOOO! Akhirnya dapet waktu buat lanjutin ff ini!*lompat-lompat gaje*

Oke... sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena update-nya baru sekarang. Kenapa?

Karena saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya latihan buat UN nanti. Apalagi guru saya lagi gila-gilanya

ngasih PR bejibun. Minimal 60 soal. Sedih banget rasanya :'(.

Oke! Lanjut aja ya! Happy Reading!

Basara itu punya Capcom yak...

 **WARNING !**

Latar rada-rada modern, EYD ancur, humor gagal, AR, typo(s), menyiksa char, dll

* * *

 _ **Di Wilayah Oushuu**_

Siang hari. Tepatnya di pinggiran kediaman klan Date. Masamune lagi sibuk menghafal kata-kata bahasa Inggris karena disuruh (baca : dipaksa) Kojuuro dengan ancaman ditanem di kebunnya kalo nolak.

"Hmm... _are you ready guys_ itu artinya 'apakah kau siap' deh kalo nggak salah," kata Masamune

"Terus kalo _tek it isi, ha.._.umm...apaan yah? Ah, mungkin TEKwan ITu ISInya HAyam?" tanya Masamune, entah pada siapa.

" _Letes parti_...tapi... _parti_ apaan sih? Adanya juga Parto, pemain Operan fan Japan. Nggak nyangka, Masamune _-dono_ itu penggemarnya OFJ ya," pikir Masamune.

" _HITTOOO_!" salah satu prajurit klan Date berteriak-teriak memanggil Masamune.

"APAAN SEHH?! Kamu jangan gangguin aku dong!" teriak Masamune.

"Loh? Kok nggak pake bahasa Inggris? Terus, tumben ngomongnya aku-kamu! Anda kesambet apaan, _Hitto_?" tanya si prajurit.

"Eh! Maksud ak-EH! _Mother sud_ ak-GUE, kam-EH, lu _don't_ ganggu g-gue," jawab Masamune ngawur.

"HAH? _Mother sud_ itu apaan sih?!" tanya si prajurit.

"Kata mbah gugel trenslet, _mother_ itu artinya ibu. Ibu = mama = emak. Emak biasa disingkat jadi 'mak'. Jadi, _mother sud_ itu artinya MAKsud," jawab Masamune dengan teori bodohnya.

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

"Ah sudahlah! _H-Hitto_! Di depan ada _Saikai no Oni_! Sekarang dia lagi bersama Katakura- _sama_!" kata si prajurit.

" _Saikai no Oni_? Itu siapa sih?" tanya Masamune.

"Ish! Itu loh, yang suka _Hitto_ panggil _Demon_!" jawab si prajurit.

"Lemon? Kamu mau jus lemon?" tanya Masamune.

"Bukaan! Itu lohh...! Chosokabe Motochika- _san_!" jawab prajurit itu.

"HAH?! CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA- _DONO_?!" teriak Masamune.

"IYAAA!"

"DIMANA DIAA?!"

"ITU! DI DEPAN!"

"HUWOHHH! TUNGGU AKU, CHOSOKABE- _DONOOOO_!"

WUSHHHHHH!

Masamune langsung berlari dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam menuju tempat Motochika yang sedang bersama Kojuuro. Sementara itu, Motochika dan Kojuuro menunggu Masamune di depan kediaman klan Date.

"HAHHH! Katakura Negiro!" kata Motochika.

"Namaku Kojuuro!" omel Kojuuro.

"Oh... maaf! Kalau nggak salah, namamu itu Negiro deh! Soalnya, kau cinta pada _negi_ kan?" kata Motochika sambil nyengir.

Kojuuro mendengus kesal. "Terserahlah."

"Huwohh! _Ryuu no Negime_ -EH! _Ryuu no Migime_ marah coy!" kata Motochika.

"Chosokabe." Kojuuro mengambil _katana_ nya.

"E-eh! Maaf deh, Kojuuro. Dan...itu _katana_ nya bagus deh, mendingan disimpen aja, nanti lecet," kata Motochika.

"Hah...terserah katamu sajalah." Kojuuro menyimpan kembali _katana_ nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si _Dokugan_ -" ucapan Motochika terhenti.

"CHOSOKABE- _DONOOOOOOOOO_!"

" _ryuu_?" sambung Motochika.

"Err...mungkin itu dia." Kojuuro menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tapi, kok dia jadi aneh sih? Sejak kapan dia manggil gue pake embel-embel _dono_? Seinget gue, dia manggil gue Chosokabe atau _dem_ -GYAAAA!" seru Motochika

Motochika langsung teriak kayak orang lagi digodain Oda Nobunaga yang lagi pake _make-up_ sambil manggil-manggil 'cowok~ kok ganteng banget sih?'. Kenapa? Karena dia kaget plus panik gara-gara Masamune dateng-dateng langsung meluk Motochika.

"O-OI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NAGABONAAR?!" teriak Motochika.

"AHKKK! AKU RINDU PADAMU! INI BENERAN CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA KAN?!" teriak Masamune.

"IYAAA! LEPASIN GUEE! SETAN!" balas Motochika.

"GYAAA! BADANNYA BENER-BENER KOTAK-KOTAK! DUHH...LAMA-LAMA AKU MIMISAN NGELIATNYAA!" teriak Masamune histeris.

"KYAAAAAAA(?)! KOJUUROOO! _HELEP MIII_! MUNE JADI GILAAAA! ADA _GAY_ DISINI!" Motochika berusaha mendorong Masamune.

"Ngga ah. Lepasin aja sendiri," kata Kojuuro.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Motochika, "MUNEEE LEPASIN GUEE!"

"OMAIGAT! KOTAK-KOTAKNYA...NGGAK NAHAN! KYAAAA! KOTAK-KOTAK! ROTI SOBEKK!" Masamune tidak memperdulikan Motochika.

"KOJUURO! TOLONGIN DONG! MUNEEE! LEPAS!' Motochika masih mendorong-dorong Masamune.

Masamune melepas pelukannya. "Heheh. Maaf, Chosokabe- _dono_."

"Untung gue nggak mati. Hei! Mun!" kata Motochika.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Kok lu jadi rada-rada gila sih? Seinget gue, lu nggak pernah geger otak deh," kata Motochika.

"Itu gara-gara aku kangen sama kamu, Chosokabe- _dono_ ," jawab Masamune.

"Hah? Kangen?" tanya Motochika bingung.

"Kok bingung? Dari dulu kan aku suka sama kamu," kata Masamune.

"Ka-kau...serius?" tanya Motochika.

Masamune mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Masamune...akhirnya kau menyadari perasaanku." Motochika nangis terharu.

"Ehem. Masamune- _sama_." Kojuuro men- _death glare_ Masamune.

 _Oh iya! Aku kan ada di badannya Masamune-dono! Gawaattt!_ , batin Masamune.

"Eh nggak jadi deh. Itu bohongan," kata Masamune polos.

"MUAPAH?! BOHONGAN LO BILANG?!" teriak Motochika.

"Iya," kata Masamune.

"ASTAGAHH! AIR MATAKU TERBUANG SIA-SIAA!" teriak Motochika.

"Oi! Chosokaleng! Jangan lebay dong!" seru Kojuuro.

"Ish! Apaan sih?! _NEGI_ ro!" teriak Motochika.

"Bacot! CHOSOKABEGO!" balas Kojuuro.

"KOJUUROROJONGGRANG!"

"BAJAK LAUT UBANAN!"

"RAMBUT GUE EMANG PUTIH! DASAR BAPAK BANGKOTAN!"

"APE LU KATA?! DASAR _LITTLE PRINCESS_!"

"ITU JULUKAN LAMA WOY! _RYUU NO NEGIME_!"

"MOTOCHIKAMPRET!"

"KATAKURABIES!"

"MOTOCHITACITATA!"

"MANIAK _NEGI_!"

"BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!"

"OTAK UDANG!"

"STALKER MASAMUNE- _SAMA_!"

"BABUNYA MUNE!"

"MATA SATU!"

"MUNE KAN JUGA MATA SATU!"

"OH IYA! KALO GITU, MOTOCHI-"

"DIEM WOY!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Masamune marah sodara-sodara. Motochika dan Kojuuro langsung menghentikan acara 'adu bacot'-nya itu.

"Eh! Maaf! Kau kenapa?" tanya Motochika.

"Kalian berdua jahat deh, kacangin aku dari tadi." Masamune cemberut.

"Maaf deh," kata Kojuuro.

"Gue juga minta maaf, sini sama om (?)," kata Motochika.

"Nggak mau!" Masamune menatap Motochika kesal.

"Maaf dong. Ya ya ya?" pinta Motochika dengan wajah memelas.

"Satu syarat!" kata Masamune.

"APA?" tanya Motochika cepat.

 _Palingan juga disuruh lawan dia dulu_ , batin Motochika.

"Syaratnya adalah-" kata Masamune.

"APAAA?" Motochika makin penasaran.

"Beliin aku dango di warung mang Asep di Kai dong," kata Masamune.

GUBRAK!

Motochika langsung jatuh.

"Loh? Kenapa malah tidur, Chosokabe- _dono_?" tanya Masamune.

"Siapa yang tidur!? Gue jatoh tahu!" jawab Motochika sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa malah jatoh?" tanya Masamune polos.

"Tau ah, gelap!" kata Motochika.

"Ini masih terang. Tuh, matahari masih bersinar." Masamune menunjuk ke langit.

"Arghh!" Motochika mulai kesel.

"Oi! Katanya mau beliin aku dango di warung pak Asep di Kai!" kata Masamune.

"Oh iya ya-HAH?! Dimana tadi? Di Kai?" tanya Motochika untuk memastikan.

"Iya." Masamune mengangguk.

"BUSET! JAUH BENER! LAGIAN BUKANNYA KAU BENCI DANGO YAK?!" teriak Motochika.

"Aku doyan kok," kata Masamune, "siapa yang bilang aku nggak doyan dango?"

"Err...bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang?" tanya Motochika.

 _Masamune-dono benci dango ya? Apa boleh buat,_ pikir Masamune.

"Oh iya. Aku kan nggak suka dango." Masamune nyengir.

"Orang aneh...oh ya! Mun, aku merasa curiga padamu," kata Motochika.

"Curiga kenapa?" tanya Masamune.

"Kok kau ngomongnya jadi alim? Terus bahasanya jadi nggak bahasa gado-gado lagi. Mirip seperti...Sanada...Yukimura?" Motochika memasang wajah serius.

 _Mati aku!,_ batin Masamune.

Kojuuro pura-pura tenang. Padahal aslinya jantungnya berdebar-debar, rasanya tak menentu~ hati ber-(readers : jangan nyanyi!).

"Jangan-jangan kau..." kata Motochika.

 _Omaigat! Ketahuan ya?_ , pikir Masamune.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...ABIS DIRUKIYAH SAMA USTAD KENSHIN YA?!" teriak Motochika tiba-tiba.

Masamune dan Kojuuro sweatdop mendadak.

"KATA SIAPA HAH?! Kamu ini ngaco banget sih! L-lagian, Uesugi Kenshin kan rivalnya Oyakata- _sama_!" teriak Masamune.

 _Astaga! Tuh anak ngapain nyebut-nyebut oyakatak-sama,_ batin Kojuuro.

Sementara itu, Shingen langsung bersin mendadak. "Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue nih."

Back to MotoMasa!

"Oyakata- _sama_? Nama macam apa itu?" tanya Motochika.

"M-maksudku, err...Ta-Takeda- _jiisan_ ," jawab Masamune.

"Oh...gitu ya," kata Motochika.

"Chosokabe- _dono_ , sebenarnya kamu mau ngapain kesini?" tanya Masamune.

"Oh iya ya! Sebenernya, gue ingin tahu, seberapa kuat kau yang sekarang." Motochika mengambil jangkarnya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Masamune.

"Ayo kita bertarung!" kata Motochika, "Ambil senjatamu!"

"Bertarungnya sekarang?" tanya Masamune.

"Tahun depan!" jawab Motochika.

"Oh, tahun depan. Yaudah," kata Masamune.

"WOI SEKARANG WOI! NGGAK NGERTI BERCANDA YA!" seru Motochika.

"Sekarang nih? Nggak mau minum susu dulu? Tuh di dalem ada susu Japanmilk jeruk rasa apel. Mau?" tanya Masamune.

"KAGAK! BURUAN SINI! AMBIL SENJATAMU!" teriak Motochika.

"Iyayayayaya!" Masamune mengambil dua _katana_ nya.

"Tumben langsung dua, Mun," kata Motochika.

"Yah...nggak apa-apa. Sama aja. Ehem, _AR YU REDI_ , CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA _-DONO_?!" seru Masamune.

 _Bahasa inggrisnya salah lagi,_ pikir Kojuuro sambil menghela nafasnya.

"GUE SELALU _REDI_ , DATE MASAMUNEEE!" teriak Motochika.

Mereka berdua mulai bertarung. Motochika mengeluarkan jurus elemen apinya. Sementara Masamune hanya menangkis serangan Motochika.

"OI! KAU! JANGAN HANYA MENANGKIS! SERANG AKU!" seru Motochika sambil terus menyerang.

"EH IYA IYA!" seru Masamune.

Masamune mulai memberikan perlawanan. Namun, bagi Motochika, serangannya lemah karena Masamune tidak mengeluarkan elemennya.

"SERANGANMU LEMAH! PAKAI JURUS ELEMENMU!" seru Motochika.

"B-BAIKLAH! _KAEN_ -" seru Masamune.

"HAH?! ITU KAN JURUS ELEMEN API!" seru Motochika.

"- _NGURUMAAAAAAAAAA_!" sambung Masamune.

"GYAAAAAHHH!"

Masamune mulai muter-muter ala jurus _kaenguruma_. Di _katana_ nya muncul api-api yang membuat Motochika kewalahan.

"WADAW! GYAAAA! GUE PALING BENCI JURUS INII!" teriak Motochika.

"KOJUUROOO! TOLONGG!" teriak Motochika.

"GYAHAHAHA! OGAH! RASAKAN ITU SENDIRI, MOTOCHIKAMPRET!" Kojuuro tertawa laknat.

"SIALAN KAU! KUBUNUH KAU NANTI! KOJUU-WAAAAA!" Motochika terkena dampak negatif dari globalisasi-EH! Dari serangan Masamune.

Setelah berputar masal selama kurang lebih setengah jam, Masamune menghentikan _kaenguruma_ nya.

"HAHH...CAPEKNYA!" Masamune langsung duduk di tanah.

"CAPEK APANYA!? SAKIT TAHU NGGAK!" seru Motochika.

"Kan kamu yang suruh aku pakai jurus elemen. Tapi, tadi gimana?! Aku hebat kan? Iya kan? Kan?" tanya Masamune.

"Yayaya. Apa katamu sajalah. Ngomong-ngomong, seingatku jurusmu itu elemen petir deh. Kok jadi elemen api?" tanya Motochika balik.

"Ngg...itu tidak penting," jawab Masamune sambil nyengir.

Motochika menghela nafasnya. "Dasar aneh."

"Aa! Sudah menjelang sore. Chosokabe _-dono_ pulang saja ya," kata Masamune.

"Kenapa?" tanya Motochika.

"Aku mau bertemu Ma-EH! Yu-Yukimura," jawab Masamune sambil berdiri.

"Mau ngapain? Mau berantem?" tanya Motochika iseng.

"Nggak kok, cuma mau ketemu saja." Masamune mencari alasan.

"Oh...gitu," kata Motochika.

"Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Masamune berjalan ke arah Kojuuro.

"EH..! Tunggu!" Motochika menahan tangan Masamune.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Aku ikut dong!" kata Motochika semangat.

"Yaudah deh. Ayo," kata Masamune.

"Ko-Kojuuro? _Le-letes go_!" Masamune menghampiri Kojuuro.

Masamune, Kojuuro, dan setan pengganggu-Motochika-langsung berjalan keluar dari kediaman klan Date.

"Eh! Tempatnya kan, agak jauh nih. Gimana kalau kita naik kuda saja?" usul Kojuuro.

"Boleh. Chosokabe _-dono **,**_ bisa naik kuda?" tanya Masamune.

"Huh! Jangan meremehkanku!" kata Motochika kesal.

"Chosokabe, lu kan tamu disini. Sebagai tamu yang berbaik hati dan beriman, tolong ambilin kuda di kandang ya. Yang punya Masamune- _sama_ paling kiri, punyaku paling kanan. Kalau lu, ambil yang mana aja deh. Buruan ya!" perintah Kojuuro.

"Iya deh." Motochika langsung pergi ke kandang.

Setelah Motochika pergi, Kojuuro langsung berkata pada Masamune. "Sanada, nanti naik kudanya nggak usah pegangan ya!"

"APAA! NGGAK BISAAA!" teriak Masamune.

Kojuuro memegang bahu Masamune dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau harus bisa."

"T-tapi, Katakura- _dono_ ," kata Masamune.

"Jadi begitu ya."

Kojuuro dan Masamune melihat ke arah suara itu. Masamune terkejut melihat orang itu memandangnya dan Kojuuro sinis.

"Chosokabe... _dono_ ," kata Masamune lirih.

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N

HUWAAH! SELESAI JUGAAA!*ngelap keringet*. Chap ini agak absurd ya? Eh nggak deh. SANGAT ABSURD lebih tepatnya. Maaf buat para readers yang kecewa gara-gara chap ini absurd. Stok humor author lagi blank nih. Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Saya harap, para readers bisa maklum.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **LoliMon-san**

Halo, Lolimon-sama! Makasih udah mau dateng lagi ke FF ini. Sebenernya saya pengen bikin bahasa inggris yang lebih kacau lagi. Tapi, nggak jadi XD. Makasih udah mampir, jangan lupa dateng lagi ya~

 **aka-chan**

Oh...gitu ya. Jujur saya sendiri ngerasa momen itu kurang lucu, tapi kalau kamu suka, makasih banyakkk. Makasih udah dateng, mampir lagi ya...

 **Chosokabe-Cariens**

Lagi-lagi...ADA AUTHOR MASTER MAMPIR KE FANFICTION INI! KYAAAA!*nangis terharu*. Makasih pujiannya. Dan jujur saya nggak bisa, atau lebih tepatnya PALING NGGAK BISA bika deskripsi yang indah dan panjang. Ini problem saya nih :3. Makasih udah dateng, mampir lagi ya...

 **Kuro no Megane**

Halo lagi!~ Saya ini bikinnya bukan musim dingin. Nyetok buat episode berikutnya :3. Aww~ ternyata bukan hanya saya yang pertama kali liat Yuki ngerasa dia itu Seme :3. Betewe makasih udah mampir. Dateng lagi yaa~

 **Gradien45deMonera**

Halo~~. Hiks...author master lagi...terharu... Salken juga :3. Makasih tanggapannya. Saya pikir bagus : jeleknya itu 40 : 60 :3. Syukur deh, bisa membuat anda tertawa. Makasih follow dan reviewnya. Dateng lagi ya~~

Sekian... See ya! Review akan sangat membantu saya


End file.
